The Long Paddock
by TJAlex
Summary: The final episode of Mcleods ... our version


This was an entry to a little competition on one of the forums, how we'd like the final episode of S8 to play out. I had a lot of support, help, ideas and beta reading from a friend so the credit isn't solely mine!!

_Disclaimer - I own none of the usuals (sadly)_

The Long Paddock

The early morning light was rose coloured and soft, gentle fingers of gold that crept over the trees as the birds trilled and called in the sunrise. Stevie stood, leaning against the worn veranda post, peeling paint curling into the merino throw around her shoulders. Her eyes stared unseeingly over the tendrils of steam rising from the blue ceramic mug cupped between her hands, out in the distance of the land that was Drovers Run. She didn't see the undulating scenery that was usually a source of comfort to her, she saw her memories. As always, Alex was in every one of them, a flash of happy laughter, soft love and then … the emptiness. Her heart tightened, she swallowed convulsively as the tears slowly spilled over. Sometimes the grief felt as if it came from nowhere, a black fist reaching in and squeezing her soul. Her breath hitched on a sob and as she blinked away hot tears, then she felt it. That warm, gentle hand caressing her cheek. _Alex._ He was here, he was with her. She could face today.

The kitchen was breakfast mayhem – one woman after another reaching out and snagging toast, bacon, sausages, voices tumbling over each other, laughter and teasing. There was a buzz of underlying excitement, Xander picked up on this and squealed delightedly from his high chair, banging his spoon down on the table with gleeful abandon.

"Oh yes, gorgeous Birthday boy, today's YOUR birthday" sang out Taylor as she reached out and ruffled his dark brown curls.

"Stevie, I can't believe he's one already" Grace said with an air of bemusement.

"Me neither!" his mother retorted, "He's showing my age"

"Ha, that's one conversation, I don't want to have" Moira chuckled.

She walked over to Stevie and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently she bent and said softly " You ok?"

Stevie looked up, her eyes bright with emotion and replied, "Yes. Yes, I am. I thought I wouldn't be, but you know, my cowboy is right here with us, he promised he'll never leave and I can feel him here, he is so much a part of Xander's life, it makes this bearable. I miss him, desperately, but you know, he wouldn't want us to hang onto our grief especially on days like this – it's time to celebrate this little man's first birthday!!" her voice ending on a strong, smiling note.

Moira smiled, she could see that Stevie meant it, that she had the strength and purpose to deal with life as it came. She knew too that Stevie would never forget Alex, would never let Xander know anything but the amazing man his father had been but Stevie was moving out of the cocoon of grief and slowly start to move forward, without Alex, as hard as it was. It was time.

A car pulled up into the drive and Turbo and Noisy were barking madly. The women around the table looked up in surprise, the dogs were used to deliveries and didn't usually react. It wasn't a threatening bark, more like excited yipping. They looked at each other and started to get up from the table when the unforgettable voice wafted through the open laundry door "Turbo! Get down! I swear if you dirty my new jeans I'll … I'll .. Get down!!!!"

"Jodes?" Stevie whispered, feeling her heart race "Jodes, is that you?"

She strode swiftly around the corner of the table, and out the door.

"Jodi!!! Oh my God, it is you," she cried laughing as she swept up the blonde in her arms.

"I wouldn't have missed this day for the world" Jodi choked out, her throat thick with emotion as she hugged Stevie tightly.

They both stepped back and exclaimed simultaneously " You look wonderful!" and then burst out laughing.

"What are you doing here? Is it safe?"

"Where's Xander? Can I see him? Can't believe I'm back on Drovers, I couldn't sleep for days, I was so excited …"

More laughter as they realised they were talking over each other.

Stevie's laughter stilled and her breath caught as she saw another figure slowly walk through the white wooden gates, carefully picking their way, peering over the top of a swaddle of blankets. Baby blankets.

"Oh. Oh. My. Meg? " She faltered "Oh you guys, you've turned my little man's birthday into the most incredible day" Her eyes cleared and narrowed as she took in the soft blue blankets Meg was gently patting and she swung sharply around "Jodi? You have a baby?"

Jodi smiled gently, her face suddenly blossoming with a mature beauty, and she reached out and very carefully moved the soft fleece from the baby's face.

"Stevie, meet Jack Mcleod-Bosnich. Jack, this is your Auntie Steves," she announced with pride.

"I can see we have a WHOLE heap to catch up on, Missy" Stevie remarked in tones of her old bossiness, before her voice faltered again "Meg, it so good to see you. So good" and she hugged the older woman, carefully avoiding squishing the newest McLeod.

The tennis court, neatly mowed and devoid of goats, was a hub of activity and streamers were strung over the wiring, Patrick was huffing in the corner as he blew up brightly coloured balloons, Taylor laughing as she stood by, tying them in festive bundles to hang amongst the trailing streamers.

Moira moved down the grass, another covered tray of goodies in her hands. Meg followed behind with a plate of chocolate crackles, Jodi having been emphatic in her assertion that every birthday party needed chocolate crackles!

" .. And I couldn't believe it when they appeared on our doorstep. I mean, after so long, it was finally all over. No more witness protection! Everyone in the case against Matt is finally behind bars or dead. I was so lucky it was just before Jack was born, I wouldn't have missed being there for the world – although, that girl can scream, it has to be said." Meg chatted away to a chuckling Moira.

Upstairs, Stevie was talking softly to Xander as she changed him into his new boots

"This is a tradition on Drovers, new boots! Aren't you a handsome man?"

Grace smiled from the doorway before she knocked on the frame

"Hey, is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?"

"So long as the birthday compliments flow, you can say what you like" Stevie laughed, as she wiggled the last boot on Xander's tiny foot.

"Actually Steves, I have something to say."

Stevie looked up, alerted by the severity of Grace's tone. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but this is hard for me to say, so can you just listen while I get it all out".

"Sure," Stevie said comfortingly "Sure".

"Well" Grace started to pace the nursery, her hands wringing together. She stopped and took a deep breath, her chest heaving slightly with the effort. She seemed to gather herself and started haltingly

"Drovers is an incredible place, it heals. I never believed that when I came here, it was just a place to hide out, then it became something I had to do to prove myself for my father, for my family, for being a McLeod"

She walked to the window and restlessly drummed her fingers on the sill.

"After Heath, I just didn't know where else to be, where else to go. Then I was hanging around for Marcus, hoping he'd change his mind" she smiled wryly.

"And now, well, now I've come to realise. Drovers heals. And Stevie, I'm all healed up. This wonderful, beautiful place isn't for me. I've loved being here, don't get me wrong, and it was exactly what I needed and where I needed to be, but now I have to live my life for myself, not for Hugh McLeod or because I am Grace McLeod but for me. I want to travel, I want to get back into camp drafting and in a couple of years, maybe I'll think about training when I'm too old for the comps myself. I don't want to let you all down, but I need to do this for myself. I hope you understand." She finished quietly and finally looked at Stevie.

Stevie moved forward silently, simply leant her forehead against Grace's and then spoke very quietly.

"Grace, if there is one thing in this world I know, it's that life is too short. You live yours in a way that makes you happy, wherever and whatever that means to you. We'll miss you, of course we will, but you'll visit right?"

Grace smiled through her tears and said huskily "Thank you. Thank you for everything".

Stevie looked at the small gathering of people fussing around Xander, each one of them dear to her heart and she smiled, and she knew life was good. Jodi, little Jack in her arms, still making everyone laugh. Meg, watching carefully, always the mother of them all. Taylor and Pat, young and in love, just as it should be. Marcus, his arm casually draped around Ingrid's tiny shoulders, nothing casual about the love that blossomed when he looked down at her and she grinned her impish flash of a smile back at him. Moira and Phil, proof that second chances should be grasped with both hands. Grace was chatting to Father Dan who had really helped Grace find herself, to move on even with Jaz competing overseas, Regan pursuing her career. Yup, life was as good as it gets. She smiled as intense contentment washed over her.

The dogs barked frantically again from the front and as the new arrivals walked around the side of the house, there was a stunned, almost deathly hush before the group exploded into motion – for there came Kate and Riley.

"Squirt!!" Jodi cried and rushed towards her "Oh my God, this is …"

"Totally gross?" Kate queried with a wide grin.

Stevie walked quietly, daze like to Riley and as she neared him, she launched herself at him "Riley, you're really here. Alive. Kate was right, so bloody right!"

As the cries of how, when, why filled the air, Riley quietly explained in his trademark calm that he'd been washed downstream, woken in an old bushman's hut, with amnesia, absolutely no recollection of ever having been on Drovers. He thought he was still on the run so when he heard police were looking for him; he'd hidden deeper in the bush until the old man had died. During the course of his travels, he'd met up with another young bloke who'd been looking for this farm for troubled kids and they'd found the farm together – only Riley had found more than he'd ever dreamed of in the new overseer – Kate. They'd waited til his memories had slowly returned and decided today; Xander's celebrations would be a good day to come back.

"Oh that's so romantic and incredible. It's perfect – it's not a good day, it's a perfect day!" Jodi beamed happily.

"You know Jodes, this doesn't happen often but I'd have to agree with you" Stevie remarked "I was just thinking life doesn't get much better than this but I reckon the Big Man upstairs had a little more in store for me"

"Well, first things first guys. "Kate said matter of factly, " Happy Birthday Xander," handing him a neatly wrapped package.

Jodi, Meg, Stevie, Grace and Moira all looked at each other, trying to stifle the bubbling laughter but it was too funny, it was just SO Kate.

"I reckon it's time for cake" Moira said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Ya ya" crowed Xander

"Oh, definitely his father's son" Meg exclaimed "Food!"

Stevie walked slowly, balancing the huge chocolate cake so that the tractor on top didn't topple and ruin the little farmyard scene that Moira had so carefully constructed around the single candle and as she reached the tennis court everyone started to sing loudly, some more off-key than others, with Kate and Grace trying to keep the tune in their beautiful voices. Xander clapped his chubby hands together with excitement that only a child can have, and at the commands to blow, he blew big spit bubbles, his tiny face screwed with concentration.

"Hmmm, I know what I'd be wishing for" Jodi remarked wistfully

"What? Matt is ok, isn't he?" Stevie questioned quickly, a worried frown marring her smooth forehead

"Yes, yes, he's fine, he'll be here later, it's just … " Jodi trailed off before her voice firmed "No, you're right, this is a PERFECT day"

"What? Even without your sister??" queried a quiet voice behind her. Jodi spun round in fright, her hand immediately covering her trembling mouth

"Tess, oh my God, Tess" Jodi cried out "How on earth..?? What ar … ? How …"

"By plane" Tess teased as they hugged. Jodi looked over Tess' shoulder and saw Nick standing quietly, holding a toddler, whilst a small girl stood clutching his trouser legs, and another, instantly familiar, young girl stood quietly next to him. Jodi burst into tears, then gulped, laughing and crying, swiping at the hot tears on her cheeks.

"Nick! Claire! And who's this handsome little man?" she reached out and chucked the little toddler under the chin. Her whole demeanour quietened and with trembling hands she reached out to her niece "Bom, oh Bom"

Stevie came forward and she too gently hugged the bewildered girl "Come and meet Xander, he's almost family to you, your Uncle Alex would have loved you two to know each other"

Tess smiled at Nick who nodded in understanding, he knew his wife so well and she had been right to follow her instincts – the Drovers circle was complete.

As the sun dipped towards the horizon, Tess looked at the chocolate cake covering most of her son and said "Bath time for some people I think"

"Hey, I've an idea," said Jodi

"Oh no, not one of THOSE" said Stevie teasingly.

"Wait and see, it's a good one" Jodi shot back.

A while later, Tess and Stevie sat on the edge of the bathtub by the windmill; Jodi knelt beside it, cradling Jack as she slowly dipped him in the water. Xander laughed delightedly and splashed water at James who playfully pushed his rubber duck back at Xander. The young mothers chattered animatedly amongst themselves, a tangible excitement between them as they realised they were going to have the opportunity to watch their children grow up together on this land after all. Jodi and Matt on Kinsella's, Tess and Nick on Wilgul, Stevie on Drovers, Marcus and Ingrid on Killarney – it was more than they'd hoped for – to be a part of this land they loved so much and to be together, it was a precious gift and a fitting end to the long years of hardship, drama, love, laughter, tragedy that had been their lives over the last eight years.

Tess smiled "This is sort of ironic you know"

"What is?" Stevie questioned

"Well, here we are – the daughters of Drovers with the next generation … " Tess laughed, "Only, they're the Sons of Drovers"

Stevie stilled and then as a look of utter peace crossed her face, mixing with the gentle amusement, she added quietly "Yes, the next generation and a new beginning"

Jodi looked up with glistening eyes across the long paddock and simply added "Amen"


End file.
